dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bionicle X: The Journey's End
|edited_by = Corbin Black Green|production_companies = Bionicle X Committee: Sung Gim Productions El TV Kadsre Television Benson Media|distributor = El TV Kadsre Television|country =El Kadsre |release_date = August 2, 1990 (on El TV Kadsre 1)|image1 = Bionicle X VHS cover.png|caption1 = El Kadsreian VHS cover}}Bionicle X: The Journey's End (also known as Bionicle 10) is a 1990 El Kadsreian made-for-television tokusatsu film. It served as the conclusion of the Bionicle storyline with a large-scale, climactic conflict between Mata Nui and Teridax, and all of their allies among the people of El Kadsre. Plot In Australia, Mata Nui learns of Bara Magna's past, his creators the Great Beings, and his destiny to reunite the planet with its moons Aqua Magna and Bota Magna to recreate the once-plentiful Spherus Magna. He begins his quest by travelling through a maze occupied with booby-traps (using the map he found as a guide), where he uncovers an unstable power source. After convincing the Glatorian and Agori to let him use the prototype robot that they use as their Mega-Village, Mata Nui places the power source, the Mask of Life and his spirit inside it, and as the vessel begins the process of reuniting Bara Magna with its satellites. Later, Makuta Teridax - in Mata Nui's old body - touches down on the deserts of El Kadsre after sensing Mata Nui's presence. Planning to conquer the planet and eventually the rest of the universe, he offers Mata Nui the chance to join him. He refuses, and the two robots do battle. As the Toa Nuva learn of the happenings, the Toa Mahri arrive to assist. As Danny prepares to become Hahli, Aquila Hadaway, herself a shapeshifter, notices that Danny seems to be hiding something. On the ground, several Rahkshi and Skakdi under Teridax's command head to El Kadsre via his heel, followed by Tahu, Takanuva and other Toa. The Makuta's forces are soon joined by the Skrall, who together, battle the Glatorian and Agori. Meanwhile, the Mask of Life reduces Tahu into his original Toa Mata form so he can don the Golden Armor; a weapon originally devised to destroy the Makuta species if they were to ever betray Mata Nui. Teridax notices and scatters the armor across the desert with an energy blast. With help from the Glatorian Gresh, Tahu and Takanuva retrieve the armor back from their enemies. When Tahu bestows it, a wave of energy is unleashed that incinerates all the Kraata powering the Rahkshi armor, leaving the Skakdi and Skrall greatly outnumbered. Mata Nui notices Teridax's hesitation in sensing the loss of his Rahkshi and sees a chance to swing his body into the oncoming path of a rock fragment from Aqua Magna. It crashes into the Makuta's head and damages the robot's core processor, killing the tyrant for good. Mata Nui completes his destiny of reforming Spherus Magna, but the strain is too great as his body plummets to the ground. The Toa and Glatorian arrive at El Kadsre City to find Mata Nui speaking from inside the undamaged Mask of Life. He asks them to seek out the Great Beings as his final wish before deciding to stay dormant within the mask. The Toa, Matoran, Glatorian, Agori and all other beings from both worlds now begin a new life on Spherus Magna, whilst the humans return to Earth, their Toa and Glatorian forms having been sent back home. As they walk home, Kouji picks up Aqua. Cast * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva * Kim Dong-geun as Glen Kato/Gresh * Michael Dorn as Mata Nui * Bentley House as Eric Wortham/Ackar * Kylie Minogue as Katie Wilton/Kiina * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli * Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu * Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii * Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu * Alexander Meyers as Murphy Southgate/Tarix * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua * Ryouichi Andrews as Kouji Nishimura * Brock Baker as Tanma Production and release Filming took place in El Kadsre City and Eirabourne. The script was originally going to have Danny turn out to be a shapeshifter like Aquila, with the ability to become a calico cat. However, all of Danny's scenes as a cat were cut due to the complaints from fans during test screenings. The film premiered in El Kadsre on August 2, 1990 on El TV Kadsre 1 at 3:30pm. A Director's Cut was aired on May 2015 on ETVKK and released on home media the same month. This cut restores the Daniella scenes and adds several scenes cut during post-production. The film also adds a deleted post-credits scene about Kouji turning out to be a cat as well. Reception Category:1990 telefilms Category:1990 Category:Telefilms Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Technic Heroes Category:Technic Category:Bionicle Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:1990 films Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:1990s Category:1990s films